


What is a King (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age-old question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a King (Kings AU)

Twilight falls like blanket of ash upon the wide stone halls of the reigning king’s castle. It paints its silence in splashes of dreadful grays and eerie blacks across the walls and floors. And slogging their way through the stifling dark, a long line of gray-haired men and women garbed in the heavily ornamented robes that mark them as citizens of great import.

And though the shadows cling to their legs, tangling their feet on carpets and flagstones, not a single light bears witness to their grim procession. The king does not allow lanterns or flame within his sacred presence. So they stumble along with a hushed and fearful determination, half-blindly feeling their way to the mighty oaken doors that stand guard at the entrance to the throne room.

The doors yawn open to the shadow of the king upon his iron throne, his powerful figure framed against the furious cold silver of a newly risen moon.

"Your Majesty," they cry, even the bravest among them falling to their knees, crushed to the floor by the ruthless weight of his gaze. 

"You must stop," they beg, breath bursting to mist as it is born into the throne room’s endless winter.

"Those you have not executed or driven out will turn against you. And what is a king without the people he has sworn to lead and protect?"

The king’s shadow slithers over the face of the throne, cloak whispering like the last fading notes of a nameless dirge. His answer pierces like an arrow in the dark.

"An intriguing question."

The edge of his sword erupts through the first of their heads before a single cry can escape from their lips.

“Let’s find out the answer together then, shall we?”


End file.
